Konjiki no Gash!
by KeiSakuto
Summary: Every 1000 years, 100 demon kids battle it out to see who will be fit to become the next king of the demon world. Each demon, with only a magical book must find a partner to use the book to summon great spells. Destroying the book will send the demon back and the last one is king. Owner of the red book, Gash, is a demon who looks like a kid.
1. Chapter 1

Zakeru! Zakeruga! Zageruzemu! Baou Zakeruga!

"God Dammit! Why doesn't the spells work?!"  
Takamine Kiyomaru or Kiyo was desperate as he continues to chant the spells. But however, the demon in his way was far to strong. Could this be the end already?

"GASH! My heart power is drained, this is the final spell. Grab the book and run away! The sixth spell RAUZARUKU!"

A rainbow coloured aura now shrouds Gash, Kiyo's demon friend, which improves his physical abilities. Gash grabs the book and flees from battle.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

" Wow, what a horrible dream..."

Kiyo woke up and stares at his room. But he wondered, if a really strong enemy does show up will he actually have to do that. Anyways he glances at the clock.

" CRAP! It's almost 9, I promised Gash that we are going to see Megumi!"

He hurries downstairs and he sees Gash ready with Umagon, the horse-like demon freeloading at his place.

" Hurry! We are going to be late!"

The three rushes off to the park where he should be seeing Megumi, and she, like Kiyo is trying to get a demon to be king. Tio which is Megumi's demon friend owns a book of spells like Gash and Kiyo.  
With only about 1 minute left they made it to the park with Megumi and Tio already there.

" Long time no see, Kiyomaro!"

Eagerly, Tio and Gash run off somewhere to play. Megumi and Kiyo are sittng on the bench chatting about the battles, etc as they wait for Gash and Tio. For about 3 hours the two are no where to be seen.

" Gash! Tio! Where are you! You've been playing for hours! Time to go back!"

There was no reply...


	2. Chapter 2

" Where am I? Kiyo? Where are you? "

"Why is this place so dark? Why can't I move?"

" Kiyo will definitely save me!"

" Hey Megumi, where do you think they are? They aren't in the park."

" I don't know, let's separate, you go that way and I'll go there."

The two run off in separate directions in hope of finding Gash and Tio. As Megumi runs along she runs onto a narrow alleyway. For five minutes she was running and the alleyway seems to have no end. She immediately new what was going on.

"Kiyomaru! Help Me! I'm trapped!"

Without any reply, she sat down and waited. In her heart, she knew Kiyomaru would save the day. After all, she could never have survived if it wasn't for Kiyo. She remembered the first day they met, it was when Kiyo saved her and Tio from another demon. Kiyo would save her no matter what!

" Dammit, Gash if this is a game, I'm going to rip Vulcan in half and shove his arms and legs down your throat!"

As he was searching, the more he travelled the stronger the voice was. He can clearly hear something.

" Kiyo...Kiyo..."

What was that. It was very distracting and before he knew his head was hurting. His head felt like it was ripping apart.

" That voice, it's coming from... THAT WAY!"

And with that, he started to run towards where he thinks the voice was coming from. When he arrived to where he thought was the *heart* of the voice, he noticed something. This was where I first met Megumi and Tio at the concert!

" Kiyo... help me..."

Kiyo turned around. Gash came falling from nowhere. He was caught by Kiyo with one hand, as the other was holding onto the book, ready for battle. Gash looked weak his eyes barely opening.

" BASTARD SHOW YOURSELF!"

End of Chapter 2

Note: I'm not going to try to spoil a lot of the next chapter but forgive me as the enemy is going to be an O.C because it will be ridiculous having Gash fighting someone they had already defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Summer break was completely over and I had to do assignments for High School. I got a chance during hols though. The teachers are soooo demanding and they want respect they haven't , thanks to everyone who are bothered to read this, I am new to writing fanfic and it is quite hard. You people are really nice. Anyways, enough about me complaining, here is finally the new chapter. (/o_o)/TT ~(-_-)~

Mist gathered from floor and rose. A purple wavy mist swirled about the room with barely any ventilation except the open door and a small shaft. It gathered and it was forming something. Clouds of mist clumped together appeared. They all had an eerie eyeball staring at the two with a huge grin. Kiyo knew exactly what was going on.

"Gash! Can you still fight?"

He nodded and stood up, struggling to simply carry the weight. He glanced at his book owner, Kiyo and back at the foes. The fight had begun.

"Zakeru!"

A beam of lightning striked directly into an eye. ALthough it looked pretty weak it still caused the cloud to explode. The mist just shrouded the room. Gash coughed and this time he completely fainted. However, Kiyo wasn't affected at all by it.

"Dammit, it must only affect demons."

It was not the time to feel angry though. The atmosphere was every sinister and the remaining mist wasn't making it any better. He had to escape! He put Gash onto his shoulders and made a run through the door. The clouds weren't foolish, 10 of them blocked the hallway and a blue beam was charging from them. Dashing, sideway, the blasts barely got him. It evaporated his skin and blood dripped from his other shoulder. Down the corridors he ran. He started to think. Surely there could not be demons with the exact form. If they did, there must be around 50 book owners. The Book Owner! If he could burn their book, the entire troop will return to the demon world. But where could he be? The clouds kept chasing, and Kiyo had to make turns so he could avoid the beams. After dasing around for a while, he checked the entire stage, the place where the audience would stand and he found no signs of a book owner at the reception either. He was lucky that today, there was no one here. Not even a cleaner, the entire place must've been closed today. Kiyo could entered from the back because it was already opened by someone!  
Gash was still unconscious and Kiyo was already weared down. There cannot be a way to dodge again, when the clouds catch up. He could see them approaching. They were too close. They opened their mouths and begun to charge. This might just be it. He closed his eyes... thought about all the fun times. Embracing himself for the end, a tear fell from his cheek.

"Gou Shudoruku!"

Umagon and Sunbeam had comee to rescue them. Umagon had transformed and tackled the clouds. It did no damage, but it somehow delayed the attack. Maybe they really are invincible... Being a genius and all Kiyo had worked it out. It was that simple. Umagon had carried Kiyo and Gash before racing towards the back door. It was hopeless as they were locked. Umadon tried to destroy it but failed. It seems to be covered with a layer of fog. Somehow they knew that it was all a trap.

" Umagon! Can you take me to the stage, I think I know whats going on" 


End file.
